


magikarp, use splash

by Inkenopsia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkenopsia/pseuds/Inkenopsia
Summary: The summer is just a little too hot for normal people... especially so for those who have fuzzy ears and a tail.





	magikarp, use splash

“ _ Hnnnnng _ ,” Jade whined, flopping back onto her stomach and still hitting the buttons on her game console despite it being an inane way to get anything done when catching a Pokemon. Rose was snickering, her girlfriend beside her as they simply sat in the shade and out of the way of the sun. 

Unlike the boys, who were making a ruckus in the pool as Dave and Karkat had a water fight and John… was doing something. 

It was probably something mischievous, but Jade was too hot to deal with anything at the moment. Anything involving the Egbert-Crocker family shenanigans was too much to deal with right now. It was  _ too hot _ . 

Another roll landed her on top of a part of the pool chair that wasn’t covered in towels, the plastic hot against her bare skin- hot enough that she jumped up with a yelp, only catching the attention of John who looked up at her in concern. 

“Uh, everything alright there-?” he started. She growled, putting down her game in a shaded spot before turning towards him.

“I am literally too hot for this, John!” she complained. “Why is it so hot?!” 

John blinked slowly. Then, quicker than Jade could see, he lifted his arms and Jade was blasted in the face with ice cold water. The girl was left spluttering as John laughed, a toothy grin on his face as he held up his water blaster. 

“I hope that  _ cooled _ you down a bit! I put ice cubes in it, and while this was meant for Karkat, I guessed you could have used some too!” 

Jade closed her eyes at the sight of his cheery face, somewhat annoyed but also wanting to laugh along. But most of all, she wanted revenge. 

“Anyway, I want to spray Karkat before it heats up too much- uh, Jade, what are you-” 

“Magikarp,  _ splash _ !” 

Jade and Kanaya both looked up in time to see the water sparkling in the air, the frantic shouts of the boy almost lost amidst the cackling of one Jade Harley.


End file.
